


The Calm After the Storm

by thebiqueenxx



Series: thorbruce oneshots [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Sort of PWP, but AU after that, but not much??, like there's some plot, lil bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 17:39:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14676123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebiqueenxx/pseuds/thebiqueenxx
Summary: Just a moment after the events of Ragnarok, where Bruce and Thor finally find each other and come together.Takes place right after Ragnarok, but I'm ignoring the events of Infinity War.





	The Calm After the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this out! It's one of my first fics, and my first for these two, so I hope I did them justice. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters depicted in this story.

The battle had ended several hours ago, meetings had been had, and plans had been made. Before all these meetings were held, however, it had taken quite a lot of convincing from Thor and Valkyrie to get the Other Guy to yield to Bruce, and, after that, Bruce had had a bit of a talk with the Hulk to try and settle some issues left over from their two year long “adventure” on Sakaar. A sort-of truce had been made between Bruce and his alternate persona, after Bruce had explained that they were on a spaceship hurtling through space surrounded by a lot of innocent people and that maybe the Hulk shouldn’t make an appearance unless it’s really, really important.

After the decision was made to go to Earth, Thor, looking exhausted himself, had told Bruce to try and sleep while he mulled things over in his own quarters. Thor had ensured that Bruce had gotten quarters of his own, which is quite amazing considering there were nowhere near enough rooms for all the Asgardians to have their own. So, Bruce has a quiet and peaceful room, and very little worries of the Other Guy making an appearance. So, why couldn’t he just go to sleep already? He knows he’s exhausted, but his mind is just going a hundred miles a second and he can’t make it stop. He figures that pretty much everyone else on the ship is sleeping, but he’s been here for what feels like hours and he just. can’t. sleep. So he gets up. Maybe I should go wander a bit and explore the ship? That may tire me out a bit. Plus, I may be able to collect data to show Tony when we get back to Earth. Bruce thinks to himself. So, he wanders. He walks through the corridor of rooms and makes it out to the main part of the ship. Just hours ago, we watched from this very viewport as Asgard fell. Oh, how he would have loved to see the world in its prime. He spends a few minutes staring out into the vastness of space, but he starts thinking even more, which is the opposite effect he wanted. He sighs, and proceeds back towards his room. 

He’s about to step into his room when he sees a light from the room at the end of the hall.

Wait, that’s Thor’s room. What’s got him up still?

Bruce goes to investigate. He softly knocks on the door that’s already slightly ajar, and steps inside.

“Thor?” he calls quietly. “Are you in here? Is everything alright?” He sees the god sitting at a table straight back from the door, and he turns when he hears Bruce fully step into the room. 

“Yes, hello Banner. Everything is as fine as can be, I suppose. What has you awake still?”  
“I, uh couldn’t sleep. There’s just so much going on, you know. I can’t make myself stop thinking.”

“Ah yes, an overly active mind. I quite understand. I myself am having a bit of trouble sleeping as well, why don’t you come here and join me in a drink?”

“Uh, uh sure, that sounds nice. Are you sure you’re alright Thor?” Bruce asks as he sits at the small table next to the god, who pours him a drink. “I mean, I wouldn’t blame you for taking a day off or something. It’s obvious you deserve a rest, and I’m sure all the people out there would agree with me.”

“I very much appreciate your concern, Banner, I truly do, but I am as alright as I can be given the situation. I feel sadness for Asgard and my father, but I know that it was my father’s time and I saved as many of my people as I could, so I suppose that I should be grateful for that. There’s just so much that has happened in the last couple years, and even more in the last couple days. I am however, forever grateful that I found you on Sakaar. I truly do not know if I would be here without your skill, Banner.” Thor says as he looks into Banner’s eyes. “Truly, it is quite good to see a friendly face here.”

Bruce tries to hide his blush by coughing and turning away slightly. “Well, thank you Thor, it is quite good to see you as well,” the scientist says as he glances back at Thor, whose eye is still transfixed on Bruce. Bruce thinks he sees a bit of longing in the gaze, wait-- longing, for Bruce? Can that be true? When Bruce looks back up, Thor has focused on finishing the last of his drink, and now it’s Bruce’s turn to be transfixed on the man in front of him. He watches as the god’s Adam's apple bobs with his sip, and Bruce suddenly feels a need to have a big gulp of his own drink. 

Once he looks back up, Thor’s gaze is back, but there is such a mixture of emotions there that Bruce doesn’t know where to start. The expression seems to vanish as quickly as it appeared, and that same longing came back, just, less intense this time. He reaches out and puts a hand on Thor’s shoulder. “I really am concerned about you, and I really do care about your well-being. If there’s, uh, anything I can do to help you figure out any plans or anything, please let me know. I mean, I’m sure I’m gonna have a lot of free time for the next… long while,” Bruce says as he slowly withdraws his hand from the god’s muscular shoulder. 

Thor chuckles. “I’m sure we are all going to have a lot of ‘free time’ as you put it Banner, and I’m sure you will be a tremendous help to us all. Loki might not be too fond of you though, but I’ll make sure he gets over himself as best I can.”

Bruce groans. “Oh my god I totally forgot about him. Is he still planning on killing me, or..?”

Thor laughs. “Oh, I’m sure Loki wants to leave here as soon as he can and go back to Sakaar, I’m fairly sure he and that Grandmaster had something going on, but I really don’t want to think about that.” Thor says as he wrinkles his nose in disgust. 

Bruce laughs as Thor makes a face. “Well, I’m sure you have plenty of other people and things to think and worry about now.”

“Yes, I suppose that is true, although, I must say, you are one of my favorite people to think and worry about.”

“I, um, what?” Bruce stutters as his face is taken over by a large blush. 

Thor smiles. “I said, you are one of my favorite people to think and worry about.” Thor says as he inches closer to Bruce. “I do care about you very much, Banner, and your long absence was, I must admit, a bit troubling,” Thor says as he reaches out to grasp Bruce’s arm in a caring touch. 

“Wow, um, I, uh, really care about you too, Thor,” Bruce stutters as he covers Thor’s hand with the one of his that isn’t currently attached to the wrist Thor was holding. He’s stopped trying to hide his blush at this point, because, well, if this is going where Bruce thinks it’s going, then there’s really no point. 

“Banner, this may seem a bit forward, but, may I kiss you?”

“Uh, um, yes?” 

“Are you sure? I don’t want you to feel forc--”

Thor was cut off by a soft pair of lips on his that seemed to disappear as soon as they appeared. 

“Sorry, I kinda just, uh--”

Bruce was cut off by Thor’s thunderous laugh. “Please Banner, do not be sorry. I am the one who asked if I could kiss you. So I take this as a yes then?”

“Yes, please!”

Thor gazed lovingly into Bruce’s eyes as he leaned forward, but he stopped when he was a mere inch or two from Bruce’s face and just looked into his eyes. This gaze lasted for what felt like an hour, but was truly only a few seconds before Thor leaned in slowly as both men’s eyes closed. This kiss was nothing like their first, this was full of love and sorrow, of happiness and pain. It was, by far, one of best things Bruce had ever felt. 

Thor leaned in further to deepen the kiss, and Bruce felt Thor’s tongue swipe his bottom lip, so he opened his mouth, granting Thor access. After a few minutes of this though, Bruce had to pull away for a moment so he could catch his breath. 

“Wow. I, uh-- wow.” Bruce said breathlessly and with a huge smile on his face. Thor’s smile matched his as he said “Wow, indeed, dear friend. Shall we continue, perhaps?”  
Bruce immediately nodded and Thor smashed their mouths together again, pulling Bruce onto his lap. 

“Oh-- wait, one more thing,” Thor asked as he pulled away. “Is there any chance of, uh, you know who coming out right now or is everything all right? I do not wish to proceed if you are not stable or ready.”

“Nah, I think we’re all good Thor. I had a chat with the Other Guy earlier and I believe we should be alright. Just keep an eye on me and if I start to turn green then maybe we should stop for a minute,” Bruce says with a small, breathless chuckle. 

“Oh, I will definitely keep my eye on you for quite some time, Dr. Banner,” Thor said with a smirk. 

They smashed their mouths together yet again and Bruce quickly yielded to the other man and let Thor’s tongue explore his mouth in its entirety. Bruce didn’t think it could get any better than this, but Thor was about to prove him wrong. The god suddenly ground his hips up and Bruce felt Thor’s rock-hard erection slide along his as he moaned into Thor’s mouth.

“Thor…” Bruce gasped. “Can we maybe, uh, move to--”

Bruce didn’t have to continue, as Thor quickly swept him up, carried him to the bed, and plopped them both down so Bruce was on top of him. “Is this better?” Thor asked, and oh god, if that husky and aroused voice didn’t get Bruce going he doesn’t know what would. 

“Much, yes,” Bruce said as he leaned down over the god’s large frame to kiss him breathless. He felt Thor’s hand creep up his shirt, and, suddenly, Bruce felt himself being flipped over, and Thor was on top of him. Bruce was stunned, and kissed Thor with even more intensity as Bruce tugged up on Thor’s shirt, hoping the god got the hint. He did, and seconds later, Thor pulled away from the kiss, sat up, and pulled his shirt off in a clean swoop, making Bruce gasp. God, that man is stunning. Thor smirked, and started sliding Bruce’s shirt up, with Bruce sitting up slightly so Thor could pull Bruce’s shirt off, too. 

“Banner, you are stunning. Has anyone ever told you that?” Thor asked as he leaned back over Bruce and started sucking a mark on his collarbone. 

Bruce moaned. “I haven’t really-- ah! been told that in a while,” Bruce gasped. “And hey, maybe, -- ah! call me Bruce now.”

“Well, Bruce, I hope to tell you over and over and over again so you never forget,” Thor whispered as he slid down Bruce’s chest, planting kisses along the way. His hand found a hard nipple and flicked at it while his mouth was still leaving open-mouthed kisses wherever it went. 

Bruce moaned again as Thor made his way to Bruce’s waistline. Thor suddenly stopped and looked Bruce straight in the eye with a fierce mixture of intensity and arousal. 

“Bruce, I do not wish to proceed without your clear consent. May I continue?”

“God, Thor, yes, please, just don’t stop.”

“Excellent,” replied Thor with yet another smirk as he attached his mouth to one of Bruce’s nipples while a hand slowly reached into Bruce’s pants and boxers, grabbing onto the hard, leaking cock that was begging for any sort of friction. Bruce moaned loudly and arched his back.

Thor took this as a hint to remove Bruce’s pants and boxers in a clean swoop, and he tossed them on the floor behind them. 

Bruce tugged Thor down for a kiss again, while Thor’s hand once again wrapped itself around Bruce’s cock. Soon, Thor broke the kiss and traveled down to Bruce’s straining erection, and gave it a delicate lick, which sent a chorus of moans spreading throughout the room. The moans got even louder when Thor took Bruce’s entire length in his mouth and started bobbing his head up and down. 

“Thor, stop, I’m gonna--”

Thor pulled off right away with a loud pop and crawled back up to kiss Bruce, who started tugging at the waistband of Thor’s pants. Thor took the hint and, tugged his pants and underwear off and threw them near Bruce’s. Once they were off, Bruce just stared at the body above him and touched any place he could reach with wandering hands. He wrapped one hand shakily around Thor’s own hard cock, and got the god to release a small moan of his own. 

Thor then leaned down to kiss Bruce, as he grasped both cocks in his hand and started moving his hand up and down their lengths. The added friction was driving both men (and their leaking cocks) crazy, but Thor slowed after a moment to whisper into Bruce’s ear, 

“Bruce, may I fuck you now?”

All Bruce had to do was moan out a yes and Thor was rolling over to grab a bottle of oil from the drawer in the table next to the bed. He used it to slather his fingers and Bruce’s hole as he circled the tight ring of muscle and slowly pushed one finger in, carefully watching his lover’s face for any signs of pain or distress. All he saw was pleasure, so Thor picked up the pace a little and carefully added a second finger. Bruce let out a delicious moan at the addition of the second finger and arched his back as Thor hit his prostate. This prompted Thor to add a third finger as he still kept a close eye on Bruce’s face to watch for any discomfort. Thor found no discomfort on Bruce’s face, and it seemed as though Bruce only felt pleasure as his moans rang throughout the room and he spread his legs even further apart.

“Thor, please, I’m ready…” Bruce gasped as he felt himself being stretched apart. 

Thor withdrew his fingers as he kissed Bruce’s inner thigh. Thor reached back over to the small table that housed the oil, but came back empty-handed. 

“Beloved, it seems that there are no forms of protection here. I know we have already engaged in certain acts, but I understand if you do not wish to proceed without proper protection.” Thor said as he apologetically looked at Bruce. 

“Nah, we should definitely not stop now, I know I’m clean, are you? Not that it matters, per se, I mean something could have already been transmitted, but--”

Bruce was cut off by a soft kiss. “I am free of any possible diseases, my love. I take my health and yours very seriously,” Thor said softly. 

“Then what are you waiting for?” Bruce asked breathlessly, looking straight up at Thor with an intense amount of arousal. “Let’s do this.”

Thor made a sound much like a growl and thrust two fingers back into Bruce to ensure he was fully ready, which, judging by the sounds he made, he was. 

Thor grabbed the oil from the small table and lathered himself up as Bruce watched. Thor then leaned back over Bruce to kiss him. He lined himself up with Bruce’s hole and slowly pushed in, carefully watching Bruce’s face for pain. Once he was fully sheathed, he stilled to let Bruce get used to the fullness of it all. 

Bruce doesn’t think he’s ever felt this full in his life, and, holy shit, does it feel amazing. There is a small amount of pain, but he is quickly getting used to it. 

“Thor, move,” Bruce moans as he wraps his legs around the god’s waist. 

Thor happily obliges and starts thrusting into his lover at a relatively slow pace as to not hurt Bruce, who moans deliciously at the feeling. 

“Thor, go faster, I can take it!” exclaims Bruce as he tightens his legs around Thor. 

Thor did not waste any time in picking up the pace and slamming back into Bruce as he held a hand under his lover’s lower back to get a better angle. With this new angle, Thor was hitting Bruce’s prostate with every thrust, making Bruce cry out with every thrust. Fuck, Bruce didn’t think it was possible for anyone to feel this amazing, let alone himself. He tightened his legs even harder around Thor’s waist to try and never let this ecstasy leave.

As Bruce tightened his legs again, Thor removed his hand from under Bruce’s back and grasped Bruce’s cock with it, moving his hand in short, hard thrusts in time with the thrusts of his hips. That just about drove Bruce to the edge, who suddenly came with a scream as he spilled out all over his chest and Thor’s hand. This drove Thor over the edge as well, as Bruce’s hole clenched around his cock as he came, prompting Thor to give a few final thrusts and then come with his own deafening shout. Thor carefully pulled out of his lover and collapsed next to him, pulling him into a tight hug and a soft kiss. Bruce looked about ready to fall asleep right then and there, but he still kissed Thor back with strong desire. 

“I will be back in just a moment, beloved,” Thor whispered lovingly as he rose from the bed and went into the bathroom. Damn, that was a view Bruce could get used to. Thor returned but a moment later with a warm, damp cloth that he used to clean up their mess. Once Thor deemed them clean enough, he tossed the cloth back towards the pile of clothes, and looked down at Bruce, who was still lying comfortably on the bed. 

“Bruce, I know you have your own quarters and may prefer peace and quiet now, but would you like to stay here with me tonight?” Thor asked with a bit of hesitation in his voice. 

Bruce chuckled and pulled Thor down for a quick kiss. 

“I’m warm, comfortable, happy, and you’re here, so why would I go anywhere else?” Bruce answered lovingly and softly as he cradled Thor’s face in his hands. 

“Thank you, my love,” Thor whispered as he moved to pull Bruce down under the covers with him, so they were facing each other. “Let us both sleep through the night, and prepare to face tomorrow.”

“Yeah, that sounds nice,” Bruce replied sleepily. “Thor, I must say thank you again for getting me off Sakaar and here with you. These last couple years have been pretty weird, and, this is going to sound so weird because I’m literally on an alien spaceship in space right now, but my life almost feels normal again because I’m here with you.”

“Beloved, I would not have it any other way. My life as well feels vastly improved, and I’m sure it will just keep getting better as long as you’re here by my side,” Thor replied softly as he kissed Bruce’s forehead. “Sleep now, we will have much to discuss in the morning.”

And so Bruce, wrapped in the loving embrace of his god, slept.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for checking this out! I think I have a plan to do a series of one-shots with these two, but I'm not 100% sure yet. Also, check me out on tumblr!: @thebiqueenxx Let me know what you think, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! <3


End file.
